


Something You Can't Hide

by qiangqiangSWYS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, S6E22
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS
Summary: 灵感来自二刷到S6E22时发现失忆的Sam 对Dean 的描述竟然是male-model type，当时看到这里我那个激动啊，三米你这完全暴露了自己心底对丁的美貌的真实肖想好嘛！！！
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Kudos: 12





	Something You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗在脑海中想的时候很带感，但是写出来却变得很无聊……

1  
梦里的一切都无比模糊，无论是视线还是情节，而这让他所感受到疲倦和压抑分外清晰。  
但他能听到一个声音，同样模糊，但意外地有着足以指引他冲破这个梦的力量。  
他长长地吸了一口气，从梦中惊醒。  
## 2  
他睁开双眼，很快又下意识地眯起来。一时间很难分辨刺目的光芒是来自于窗外空中的太阳还是眼前这张脸。  
这是一张……过于漂亮的脸。对一个男人而言。  
对人类而言。  
“Sam！Sammy！”那人的表情明明白白地透露出焦急和担忧，而这令他感到不解。  
“Sam 是谁？你……是谁？我认识你吗？”  
他目睹那人的表情从惊讶转变为无语最后定格成愤怒。  
“Oh, CRAP ！”  
## 3  
他就知道事情没有那么简单。Dean 懊恼地想到。  
这原本只是一次普通的工作，他们在现场找到了巫术袋，通过走访案件相关的人员确定了施法者的身份，追踪她到了一幢废弃的楼房里。  
然而还是晚了一步。他们端着枪踹开门，看到的是那个女巫站在紫色和黄色间杂的火焰中，她伸出做了夸张美甲的手指朝着Sam一点，红艳的嘴唇摆出一个诡异的笑容：“男孩们，你们只有24个小时”。Dean 冲她开了一枪，子弹却只是穿过那诡异的火焰然后射进了墙里。随着火焰熄灭，房间变得一片漆黑，女巫不见了踪影，Sam 则晕倒在地。  
天知道Dean 是如何仅凭一人之力把他的弟弟从地上搬到Impala 的副驾上的，总之完成这一工作后他又花了几十秒的时间瘫在座位上大口喘气。那个小小一团可以轻易被他安放在手臂间的可爱宝宝是怎么就变成了这个肌肉怪物的呢？！  
Sam 一直在昏睡，在这期间，Dean 尝试了各种方法叫醒他，然后查阅了他所能找到的一切资料，询问了一切可以询问的猎人。所有人都表示了遗憾，但没人能真正帮到他，就连Bobby 也不例外：“听我说，Dean，我知道你很着急……是的，是的，当然我们会找到那个婊子然后杀死她。但你得清楚，巫术是非常复杂晦涩的东西，除了巫师本身我们很难再找到这方面的专家。我会继续找的，只是别太着急了好吗，在我给你答案前的这期间别做傻事，你弟弟会没事的。”  
Sam 醒来的时候距离他被施咒只过了十几个小时，Dean 还开心地想他们终于也幸运了一次。  
直到Sam 问出了那个蠢问题。  
好吧，所以那24个小时是从他醒来才算开始。  
## 4  
这信息量绝对太超过了。  
他走到浴室里打算冲一个澡，趁此机会好好捋一遍刚刚那个人告诉他的事情。  
Sam——他被告知这就是他的名字——是一个猎人，不是拿着猎枪或弓箭上山猎捕鹿或者熊的那种，而是处理鬼魂、吸血鬼、狼人的那种，他们也时不时地会跟恶魔天使什么的打交道。  
而这次他们面对的则是一个女巫。  
很显然，他中了咒语，而那咒语制造了一场失忆，令他忘记了包括自己和那个男人在内的一切。  
哦对了，那个男人名叫Dean ，这是个用鲜血换来的名字。  
在说完那句算不上脏的脏话以后男人似乎接受了现实，他捏了捏眉骨然后用死气沉趁的语调对着Sam 说：“你的名字是Sam，Sam Winchester。我叫Dean，我是你的……”说到这里那个漂亮的男人突兀地停顿下来，然后开始疯狂地咳嗽，他咳得如此厉害以至于无法完成那个句子，Sam有点被吓到地犹豫着问道：“嘿，你怎么……”接着真正要吓死他的事情发生了：鲜血从Dean 捂住嘴的指缝里流出来，滴落在靛蓝色的仔裤上。  
上帝啊！他是在咳血吗？！！  
Sam 冲到桌边拿过纸和一杯水递给Dean，而这时后者已经停止咳嗽和吐血，他接过东西，狠狠用纸巾抹了一把那沾了血后竟然该死的变得更加性感的嘴唇，神色中除了愤怒以外看不出一点惊慌，这个房间里唯一一个惊恐万状的人只有Sam 而已。  
Sam 对此感到十分绝望，有那么一个瞬间，他觉得自己并不想记起来他们之前过的都是些什么样的变态生活。  
## 5  
看着他的弟弟走进浴室，Dean 对自己说：嘿，起码Sam 现在是醒着的，面对着一个虽然脑子坏掉但能说能走的弟弟总比面对一个躺在床上昏迷不醒的弟弟要强得多不是吗？  
Dean 觉得他们好像两个被迫参与到某种恐怖游戏中的玩家，在小心翼翼的试探中寻找着游戏的规则以及可以钻的空子。  
很显然，他可以告诉Sam 的是有关“Sam ”的事，但有关“Dean ”的事，他就完全不能向Sam 多说半个字了。  
Dean 的身份，以及他和Sam的关系，必须靠Sam 自己推断出来。  
再加上那个女巫消失前说过的话，根据他们过往的经验，不难想象，一天之后Sam 如果没有给出答案——或者是给出了错误的答案，那么后果绝对不会是什么令人感到愉快的事。  
“嘿，我洗好了。也许你也想冲个澡什么的？”熟悉的声音用生疏的语调打断了Dean 的思考，Dean 仰起头看着从浴室里走出来的Sam，意外地从他脸上捕捉到了一种尴尬的表情。  
“不，我的意思是，你看起来似乎是一晚上没睡，也没来得及收拾洗漱……”  
哦，好吧。  
现在他也觉得刚才那句话听起来很奇怪很有歧义了。  
“Listen man ,有些事我不能告诉你但你自己完全可以看出来，好吗。就，随便翻一翻我们的东西，做一点简单的推理就行。天，我确实需要洗个澡了。”  
说着Dean 走进了浴室。  
浴室的门没有关上，他只是拉上了浴帘，如果只有他们俩在的时候这是他的习惯，这样方便交流，也更有利于应对一些突发状况——Dean 没忘记那次他关着门而水声很大，以至于他没能听到前来寻仇的狼人跟Sam 在外面里打斗的声音，直到Sam 开始大声吼他的名字。  
但今天，在打开花洒以前，Dean 突然想到，他现在对外面那个人而言基本就是个陌生人，鉴于刚刚他跟自己说话时的那副别扭样子，Dean 觉得他这回还是关上门比较好，以免制造更多的尴尬。  
Come on Sammy，求你快点猜到答案，因为你老哥真的很讨厌跟一个陌生人住在一起。  
## 5  
听到浴室的门终于被关上，Sam 松了口气，整个人都送一种紧绷的状态中放松下来。老实讲，他甚至为此感到庆幸。  
不知道为什么，Dean 的坦荡让他感到慌张，并且他觉得这不只是陌生感的缘故。  
好吧，这不重要，他现在的任务是观察，思考，推理。  
从哪开始呢？其实正如Dean 所说，Sam 手里的线索不少。  
首先他和Dean 的关系一定很亲近，不论这种关系是哪一种。毕竟这份特殊职业的内幕不是随便什么人都能了解这么清楚的。更何况看起来他们还分享着汽车旅馆的同一个房间。想到这Sam 站起身来环视房间，刚刚Dean 对他说翻翻“我们”的东西，这是一个值得注意的表述，在所有物这方面他们不分你我，这是他们关系亲密的另一个印证。  
Sam 四处走动翻看房间里的东西：床头柜上放着一个很旧的铁皮盒子，里面放着一沓经不住细看的假证件，他和Dean 的照片都出现其上，最多的是各种姓名奇怪的FBI 探员，除此以外还有林业局，心理咨询师等等五花八门的职业；靠里的桌子上堆着两个很大的粗布袋，已经旧得看不清颜色，他猜测这应该是装备袋一类的东西，尽管里面放着的除了枪和砍刀还有匕首以外还有各种他无法确定用途的玩意儿，比如几支吸了半管黑红血液的针管，还有装着油的瓶子之类的。  
所以Sam 一开始以为他和Dean 是同事，或者某种意义上的搭档，这也正好和他目前获得的一切信息都相符。  
直到他走到角落里的衣架边上。上面挂着两套廉价的黑色西装制服，从尺码来看他和Dean 各自拥有一套，而刚才看到的FBI 证件使他明白了它们的用途。但除此以外衣架上还搭着风格极为相似的两件夹克外套，依旧是一人一件。  
Sam 皱了皱眉，觉得事情好像没那么简单。  
他注意到自己的床脚还放着一个背包，同样被使用了很久的样子，表面的布料磨损严重，里面放着叠好的换洗衣物：深色的长袖棉质打底衫，法兰绒格子衬衣，还有洗到发白的宽松仔裤，跟他身上正穿着的大差不差。  
那么Dean 呢？Sam 环顾四周，并没有发现房间里还有类似的行李。疑惑了一会儿，他突然福至心灵，走回桌子边上，在两个装备袋里翻了翻，果然在其中一个的那堆乱七八糟的武器下面翻到了揉成一团的衣服，相似的打底衫，相似的法兰绒，相似的仔裤。  
即使大多数普通男人的服装都翻不出什么花样来，着装风格统一到这个地步，也不是一般的“同事”或“搭档”所能达到的程度。  
Sam 愣愣地跌坐在床上，这样看来Dean 的身份，以及他们俩的关系，都要再往深里想一层。  
## 6  
其实从刚醒过来时Sam 就有种很奇怪的感受，原比单纯的“失忆”要更复杂。没错，他的记忆不存在了，但同时他的“感觉”还存在。比如在听到自己有一个那样异类的职业后，虽然他脑海中找不到丝毫与之相匹配的信息，但也完全不感到难以置信，甚至丝毫不怀疑这件事的真实性；又比如，他对Dean 的情感。尽管他对这个人一无所知，连名字都是由对方告诉。即使身处如此诡异的境况之中，Sam 对Dean 却有着毫无道理的，全然的信任和依赖，因此他完全没想过要离开这里，而是乖乖地留下尽力回想。在看到Dean 咳血的时候，他心里涌现的担忧则远远超出一个善良的人面对这种情况所产生的下意识的关心。Dean 的痛苦仿佛联系着他心里最隐秘最敏感的一根神经，稍一牵引就会让他的冷静与理智全盘崩坏。  
然而最重要的是……  
浴室的木门被猛地推开，弹到墙壁上发出咚的一声响，氤氲着芬芳的水雾争先恐后地窜出来，竟然让这个破旧的房间也拥有了几秒钟浪漫暧昧的气氛。  
Dean 从白色的雾气中走到Sam 面前，他的身影由隐约变为清晰的一瞬间，Sam 的呼吸窒住了。  
Sam 早就注意到他们都拥有一双绿色的眼睛，只不过同自己温和的榛绿色不同，Dean 的眼睛是更加华丽明亮的金绿色，因为水汽变得湿润以后，便如同天神失落在山涧中的绿宝石般光华璀璨。他的红唇也闪着润泽的光，像一枚浸染了毒液的苹果，危险而诱惑。

最重要的是……  
他对Dean 的欲望。  
那种最直观的、最原始的情绪，即使是完全空白的记忆都无法遏制，从他睁开眼睛看到Dean 开始，就萦绕在心里的、令人不安的微弱躁动，他尚不清楚究竟是什么，直觉却令他下意识地心虚。直到这一刻突然爆发，变得再也无法否认。  
“你为什么用这种笨蛋一样的表情盯着我……噢见鬼，拜托告诉我你想起来了我是谁，我觉得我的脾气已经到了可以容忍这件事的极限。”  
“是的，Dean ，我想我已经有答案了。”  
Sam 仰起头，对着Dean 露出了一个温柔而笃定的微笑。  
## 7  
Dean 看到Sam 对自己露出了一个温柔而笃定的微笑。  
可这不是通常他熟悉的那种属于Sam 的笑容，Dean 心想。他心里有种不好的预感。  
“我们是情侣，对吗Dean ?我想你是我的爱人，我能感觉到我爱着你，即使我甚至不认识你。”  
“不不不……”Dean 看着Sam 一脸自信地说出这个答案，来不及为此感到尴尬，只是觉得恐惧。  
回答错误。那个没能被解开的该死的巫术，即使自己透露了一个名字都会给予咳血的奖励，现在又会带给他们什么样的惊喜呢。  
Dean 绝望地闭了闭眼睛，又很快睁开来，紧张而警惕地盯着他的弟弟。  
果然，在Sam 的话音落下几秒钟后，他突然发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，然后死死地用双手抱住脑袋。  
Dean 冲过去半跪在Sam 旁边：“Hey，Sammy !Sammy ！你还好吗？Talk to me ！”  
在Dean 焦急的声音里，Sam 慢慢放下了抱住脑袋的双手，他看着面前的Dean，表情似乎惊魂未定：“Hey Dean，我想我还好……到底发生了什么？”  
## 8  
午后阳光晴朗，懒洋洋地洒在黝黑的柏油地面上，漫长的公路十分空旷，笔直地向着天际延伸，空气似乎也变得散漫起来。一辆黑色的67年Impala 从远处疾驰而来，嗖的一声划破了这片静谧。  
“所以说我们恰巧碰到了这个技艺不精的女巫，她的咒语不知怎么失效了？”  
“我想是的，guess we're just lucky 。”Dean 的语气听起来漫不经心，紧扶着方向盘的手却暴露了他的紧张，他装作目不斜视地盯着前方的道路，用余光快速地瞥了一眼坐在一边的Sam。  
Sam 也假装没有注意到Dean 在偷偷看他。恢复记忆之后他一度忘记了晕倒前后发生的一切，但在Dean 的复述下他其实很快就回想了起来，因此他记得自己最后给出了什么样的答案。那是个错误的答案，可是他仍旧恢复正常了。他和Dean 不约而同地默认那咒语没能起效，而没有提起另一种可能。  
另一种可能，就是咒语并非失效，而是解除了，因为那答案其实是正确的。至少，在Sam 内心深处，他认为那才是正确的。或者更确切地说，他希望这才是事实。  
Sam 转头看向窗外。这是一个意外，但又不是，因为它总会出现的，或早或晚，以任何可能的形式，令他想要隐藏的感情暴露无遗。  
他其实并不在乎。也许很早以前，在他刚刚发现时，他会因此感到惶恐和羞耻，但很长时间过去，经历了太多事情，他已经与之达成和解。如今仍然坚持隐瞒的原因，只不过是怕Dean 会离开他。  
这一次Dean 也许发现了什么，也许没有，抑或他一直知道。但是他仍旧选择陪在自己身边，这就足够好了。这就是Sam Winchester 想要的全部了。  
在baby 的轰鸣声里，Sam 摇下车窗，风一股脑灌了进来拍在脸颊上，那感觉很棒，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，听见Dean 爽朗的笑声，恍惚觉得这已是天堂。


End file.
